A Dream Come True
by Elerrina Undomiel
Summary: The name sounds really corny, but the story isn't. What happens when Arianna ends up on Middle-Earth? She falls in love with one of the members of the Fellowship and plays a major role in completeing their quest.


(Okay, this is one of my first attempts at a fanfic, so don't mind if it's really bad. It's going to be about a girl being transported to Middle Earth. Yeah, I know there are about 50 million other ones about that, but I think it's a cool idea. Enjoy!)  
  
  
  
A Dream Come True  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She set down the third book in the Lord of the Rings trilogy. She had finally finished it, and now she wished that it would go on forever. She looked out her bedroom window and saw a single star shining in the sky. "It's just for fun, right?" she told herself, "I wish I could live on Middle-Earth."  
  
The star seemed to glow brighter and within a few seconds, the light of the star blinded her. She rubbed her eyes once the star had dimmed back down and she realized that the scenery had changed. A lot. She was on a bank of a river somewhere and the only sounds were the birds singing in the trees and the dull roar of the nearby waterfall. The air was also very fresh compared to where she lived, where she lived it was daunted by pollution.  
  
She started to get frantic for there were no sounds other than the waterfall and the birds. The boats that had just come into view up the river were not helping her at all. She looked around for somewhere to hide and ended up diving into a bush.  
  
About a half an hour later the men in the boats were unloading their possessions. She tried desperately to keep her breathing hushed, she had realized who they were. They were the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
The elf, with his extraordinary hearing, had picked up on her breathing. When he looked at the bush she was in, she knew that she had been discovered. She figured she might as well give it up, she knew what the elf was capable of with a bow and some arrows. She stepped lightly out of the bush and attempted to smile as all the members of the Fellowship turned to look at her. "Who are you," Aragorn demanded.  
  
"Um, I'm Arianna."  
  
Aragorn nodded and then turned to the other members of the Fellowship. "What should we do?" whispered Frodo.  
  
"She seems fairly harmless. We should ask her some more questions," Legolas suggested.  
  
They all agreed on that. Aragorn turned to face her and asked, "Where are you from, Lady Arianna?"  
  
"I'm from a place called New York in the United States," she replied, knowing that they weren't going to know what New York was anyway.  
  
"Oh?" Aragorn said, "What is this 'United States' place?"  
  
"Ah… well… It's a country. Kind of like Gondor. Only there are smaller sections in it that are ruled by Governors," she said amusedly.  
  
The Fellowship was showing interest now. "But does the King still get to rule over everyone?" chimed Pippin.  
  
"Yeah, but there's a president instead," she said.  
  
There was a chorus of "Oh…"'s. And then Gimli asked, "Why are you on Middle-Earth then?"  
  
"Actually, I just well… wished on a star and I ended up here," she said sounding rather embarrassed.  
  
A few of them chuckled in response. Again Aragorn turned around and took counsel with the rest of the Fellowship. "Should we let her stay," Sam asked.  
  
"I think that she is supposed to come with us," Legolas said philosophically.  
  
"Aye," Aragorn agreed, loud enough for Arianna to hear, "The Lady Arianna shall come with us."  
  
Arianna cheered silently to herself, she had always wanted to meet and spend time with the Fellowship. But, she still didn't know where she was so she spoke up and said, "May I ask where we are?"  
  
"We are at Amon Hen, milady," Legolas said.  
  
Arianna nodded, she didn't notice before how handsome Legolas looked with the sun gleaming off of his long blonde hair. She was almost in a trance.  
  
  
  
There's the first chapter. Tee hee. Stay tuned for the next chapter, it'll probably be more focused of Legolas and Arianna for the rest of the story. 


End file.
